Whole
by rika08
Summary: songfic, In My Arms by Mark Wills. A small infant cries in the night in the Northern Island, until her father lifts her into his strong arms. DGCain. There may be prequels to this if people like it.


i own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the stillness of the quiet night in the Northern Island, a tiny infant cries. The infant, a tiny baby girl, wore a small white dress. Covered by a beautifully embroidered green blanket. Her tiny arms shook up and down as she cried.

The sound of the tiny child cries were slowly drowned by a tiny music box, next to her cradle. Two strong arms lifted the infant up, immediately ceasing her screams and calming to small whimpers.

"Shh…it's all right little one." A soothing voice said.

_Three a.m. on the clock  
Lullaby, music box  
Oh, baby please don't cry  
Let's let mama sleep tonight  
You've only been home one day  
You don't even know your name  
Tiny hand on my cheek  
You're a miracle to me  
In the still ness of the night  
Cradled in this rocking chair  
I hold all my hopes and dreams,  
Every single answered prayer_

Wrapping the infant inside the green blanket, Cain rocked the small girl gently. Her whimpers echoed in the room. Cain looked the small child calming down. He smiled as her tears ceased rolling form her mothers' bright eyes.

All too soon, an overwhelming. Remembering how he felt, when he first held Jeb in his arms. Then the fear of losing her filled him. He had promised Adora and Jeb he would always protect them, and he failed. Cain's thoughts returned him to the night in Central City, upon his last sight of the Mystic Man; he made Cain swear to protect DG. Cain had fulfilled the promise all too well.

_In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...in my arms_

DG. Cain turned from the cradle. DG lay in her bed, fast asleep. She lay on her left side, facing Cain and the child. Cain watched as her chest rose and fell. At times, Cain was amazed how she slept so soundly.

However, after giving birth to their child, Cain was amazed DG was sleeping. DG had been panicky since she had discovered she was pregnant. And their narrow escape against Zero had scared everyone. However, Cain had not been at the palace when DG realized she was pregnant.

Cain turned his attention back to his daughter, smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smile at the little angel. Protecting DG was probably the easiest task Cain had every done, and he had raised a child before. However, raising a daughter and protecting her, would come as a challenge.

"I'll protect you little one." Cain whispered. He thought of her growing up. Watching her become as beautiful as her mother.

_As I watch you take each breath  
Oh, it scares me to death  
To know you're counting on me  
To be the daddy that you need  
Wounded knees, broken hearts  
Learning how to drive a car  
When it's time for your first date  
Will I know just what to say  
And when you find that one true love  
I'll put on my best smile  
And I'll try to hide my tears  
As I walk you down the aisle  
_

The tiny child yawned. Cain smiled. She tiny eye closed and she fell back to sleep. Cain place a kiss on her head. Gently, Cain laid his child back into her cradle. He watched her for a few minutes.

_No matter what may come, I'll always protect you. _Cain thought.

"Become a father first, and a Tin Man second." Cain turned from the cradle. DG had woken up. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching Cain.

"I know what is expected as a father." Cain said.

"But you've been more of a Tin Man, at least from what I've seen. And when it comes to protecting her, Jeb is more than willing to do so." DG explained.

Right. When Jeb had heard, he was at first stunned. But he slowly overcame it and joined in the excitement. Cain nodded and walked to the bed. DG sat up, letting Cain sit in front of her.

"I know that…you may be afraid, because of Zero-"

"I lost most of Jeb's life. I watched as they were taken from me for years DG. I never wanted to seen something like that again. But I did. I saw you and Zero. Standing in front of my old house. And I saw you in my place." Cain said.

"My point, Wyatt Cain. Is that you need to let go of the past, in order to protect oyur future." DG explained.

"DG, I've watched Adora scream for my freedom for years. Watching her death still haunts my dreams. But I can't let go of the past. When I saw Zero shoot you, I thought I'd lose you too." Cain finished.

DG took Cain's hand, "You won't. That little angel's not to only one you swore to protect."

"I'm going to have my hands full, watching two ladies." Cain smiled.

"No, Jeb is more than willing to watch his little sister." DG said.

Cain nodded. "You should get back to sleep."

"You first tin Man." DG replied.

Cain smiled. He swung his feet onto the bed and crawled next to DG. He put his hadn under her chin and kissed her.

_In my arms  
Wish I could hold you forever  
In my arms  
I will give you shelter  
Still I know I can't always be there  
To protect you from this great big old world  
But I swear this much is true  
There'll always be a place for you...in my arms_

Cain lay next to DG, under the warmth of the many blankets on their bed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. DG lay on his chest, her left hand set on his firm stomach. He arm held her close to his body.

Cain pulled DG closer to him and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep, restful, sleep._  
_

_Oh, this promise I will keep  
As you finally fall asleep...in my arms_


End file.
